Star Trek:Odyssey 19:Held in the Hands of Forever
by rylansato
Summary: After Dustin and Hoshi's wedding, the Alexandria-A is on patrol near the planet that holds the Guardian of Forever when they encounter a Mirror starship in orbit, just as the away team beams to the surface, history changes and they have to change it back.
1. Wedding Bells

Star Trek: Odyssey: Held in the Hands of Forever

Hundreds of majestic conifers towered in the crisp cool air, which still sprinkled with the fresh scent of the morning dew. Thin, wispy cirrus clouds danced high in the azure skies, casting faint shadows on the grassy, flower filled plain below.

Surrounded by his family and friends, Dustin Zofchak, wearing his Starfleet dress uniform, slowly treaded the grassy terrain, gradually making his way toward the beaming Captain Allensworth standing at the front of the crowd. Weddings were not uncommon in Starfleet, but in this age of chaos with the Terran Empire, they seemed too few and far between for anyone's liking. Thus, today was an incredibly happy occasion.

Still, as he treaded that grassy aisle, Dustin Zofchak couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. He didn't know why, exactly. He had been living with Hoshi for some time now. It was not like there were going to be any major changes in his life. Perhaps, it was just the sheer thought of marriage itself that intimidated him. Whatever the case, his fears were somewhat subdued when his walk down the aisle was completed, and he took his place at Captain Allensworth's side.

He looked around the crowd, seeing family members, multiple crewmembers of the Alexandria not to mention Captain Picard and Commander La Forge from the Enterprise, Captain Riker and Counselor Troi or Counselor Riker, whichever you prefer, from the Titan and T'Pol from the NX-01 Enterprise.

Commander Merriell and Counselor Nycz walked down the aisle when they reached Dustin and the captain, they separated and took their respected positions. Commander Sparhawk and Doctor Plumley were the next to come down the aisle and just like the previous pair; they took their positions after separating. All four of them wore their Starfleet dress uniforms.

Dustin smiled at his comrades as they took their places, then his smiled widened considerably in the moment that followed, for that was the moment Hoshi Sato appeared at the end of the aisle. It was easily the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She wore an elegant, pure white kimono that shimmered in the morning sunlight. Her silky black hair was carefully pulled into the traditional Japanese style bunkintakashimada with two gold combs and kanzashis. She also adorned the tsuno kakushi on her head. Her obsidian eyes beamed like two dark stars in the midnight sky. As far as Dustin was concerned, he stood before perfection.

Hoshi was in no hurry to walk down the aisle. She very much wanted to bask in every moment of this glorious day, and if that meant taking an hour to walk a couple of meters, then so be it.

Walking just as slowly at Hoshi's side was Phlox, the NX-01 doctor and long time friend of Hoshi's. He was clearly enjoying each moment as much as Hoshi. When they finally reached the end of their long road, Phlox turned to Hoshi and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek. Finally, she stood before her husband to be.

Captain Allensworth began the ceremony. "Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining together two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so it is my honor to unite, you, Hoshi Sato and you, Dustin Ryan Zofchak together in matrimony." He turned to the bridge. "Hoshi, do you accept this man as your husband, to love and cherish above all others, until death separates you?"

Hoshi looked at Dustin with her warmest, most endearing gaze, with her hands in his, she said. "I do."

"Dustin," Jermaine said slightly turning to the groom. "Do you accept this woman as your wife, to love and cherish above all others, until death separates you?"

"I do." He said smiling.

At that moment, Alex stepped forward and presented the two rings. Jermaine nodded his thanks to the second officer and carefully handed them to the bridge and groom. "These rings are a symbol of your love for each other and a promise to abide by the vows you have made today."

Hoshi took the sleek golden ring, as well as Dustin's hand. "With this ring," she said as she slid it over Dustin's finger. "I thee wed."

It being his turn, Dustin took the ring sporting a diamond that sparkled wildly in the sunlight. Dustin carefully placed the ring upon Hoshi's finger and said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Suddenly, Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak was the happiest man in the universe. All of his fears were torn asunder, from the moment that ring reached Hoshi's finger, he stood beside his wife, and together, there was nothing they could not achieve.

"By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife." Allensworth said proudly. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two leaned in at the same time and allowed their lips to meet. At that, the crowd stood, clapped and cheered.

The reception was on the holodeck of the Alexandria-A, more specifically they were using the Vic Fontaine program as the place for the reception. The bridal party was sitting at the head table and the guests were all at their tables talking away waiting for the reception to officially begin.

At that moment, Vic Fontaine walked over to Alex Merriell and handed him a microphone. The second officer stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, when Dustin asked me to be his best man I hesitated only for a moment, but during that moment, Hoshi pulled a phaser on me, making sure I said yes. I met Dustin when I rescued him from certain peril on Veridian Three. He was a humble Lieutenant serving on the Enterprise and now look at him, chief engineer of the Alexandria. When Hoshi came into the picture, the guy wouldn't stop talking about her. Especially after she confessed her feelings to him when they were stranded on a planet together, every word out of his mouth was about Hoshi. Then there's Hoshi. Hoshi, are you attracted to younger men? I understand that you came through a time distortion but if we use your current birthdate that would mean you're over two hundred years old but you don't look a day over twenty-seven." Alex then grabbed his wine glass and held it towards the bridge and groom. "Dustin Zofchak, you've been a great friend to not just to me, but to everyone you've met. You can make friends with anyone and everyone. You value life above all else and don't ever fall away from that. Hoshi Sato, you have stuck by Dustin's side ever since you met him. You are loyal and compassionate. You both are my family. I wish you both clear skies and let your love endure beyond the final sunset." He then held his glass up high as did the guests. "To the bridge and groom."

"To the bridge and groom." The guests said in unison. Everyone took a drink from their glasses while Dustin and Hoshi leaned in for a kiss.


	2. Planet with No Name

Captain Allensworth sat in his command chair, slightly relaxed as his mighty starship glided through space. Commander Zofchak, Sato and Merriell had just walked onto the bridge and reported to their stations. Allensworth slightly swiveled in his chair to face the newly married couple.

"How are the twins?" He asked.

"They're wonderful, sir." Sato replied. "Although it does seem that sleep is a thing of the distant past to us."

Allensworth smiled.

"Welcome to parenthood." Plumley said smiling from her position next to McKenzie.

Plumley's comment made Hoshi remember about the doctor's own family.

"How is your family, Doctor?" Hoshi asked.

"They're fine. They've settled back into the house just fine after the occupation. The house was virtually undisturbed because the main Imperial forces were on the other side of the planet. "

Doctor Plumley's family had went into hiding with other inhabitants while the Empire had occupied the planet. They had not contacted Amanda in fear of giving away their position. Needless to say, Amanda was overjoyed when she received the first transmission from her family.

Suddenly, a series of beeping came from Ops. Something had alerted the sensors that something was happening in the vastness of space. Alex pressed a few buttons to figure out just what has happening out there.

"Sir, sensors have picked up an anomaly forming in Sector Nine Zero Four." Alex said. He turned in his chair to face the captain. "Its readings match the ones used by the Terran Empire."

Allensworth knew exactly what planet the Empire was after.

"Helm, set a course. Maximum warp, hit it."

The Alexandria leapt into warp.

Allensworth sat in his chair keeping to his thoughts. Counselor Nycz looked at him. The captain could feel her eyes on him and he knew that she would eventually ask him what was wrong and he didn't want to answer in front of everyone. He got up from his command chair and headed for his ready room.

"I'll be in my ready room. Jason, you have the bridge."

Allensworth walked into his ready room and in his mind counted down from five. As soon as he hit one, the door chimed.

"Come in, Counselor." He said sitting down behind his desk.

"How did you know it was me, sir?"

"I could feel you looking at me on the bridge. That's why I came in here so you could ask your question in a more private setting. So, what's your question?"

"Ever since Commander Merriell mentioned where the anomaly was forming, you've seemed preoccupied." Nycz said.

"How familiar are you with Captain Kirk's five year mission?" Allensworth asked leaning back in his chair.

"Not very, sir. Only the basics of what I learned at the academy. Commander Zofchak would know more about that time than I would, sir."

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Commander Zofchak somehow learned of this particular object. Anyway, the area we're headed to has a certain object on a planet that could be used against us. It was discovered by Captain Kirk in 2267. Because of its potential, it has been placed on a need to know basis and is highly classified. A research station was built there to study it; they send their information to the higher ups at Starfleet Headquarters."

"What is in this sector that is so important?"

"The Guardian of Forever."

Nycz's eyes shifted over to the right trying to think of what the Guardian of Forever was exactly.

"Do you remember about a year ago when we encountered the ISS Titan and we received a transmission from them, and it ended up being my future self?"

Nycz nodded.

"It's my belief that my future counterpart used the Guardian of Forever to travel back in time and prevent some disaster that we were about to face."

"Why the Guardian, sir? Couldn't he have used a ship and do the slingshot maneuver around a sun?"

"He could have, but there were no other ships with the exception of the Titan and our mirror ship that appeared moments after my future self told us to raise our shields. If the Empire gets their hands on the Guardian then we will surely lose this war." Allensworth said.

Nycz's eyes slightly widened now fully knowing the gravity of the situation.

_Captain's Log: Stardate 58627.0: We are currently entering the sector, on patrol, where lies the planet with no official name but to most, known as the Guardian's Planet. Sensors have picked up strange anomalies that share similarities to the wormholes that the Terran Empire uses to enter our universe._

"We are approaching the planet, sir."

"Standard orbit, Lieutenant." Allensworth said.

"Aye, sir." Michelle replied.

"What are the sensors saying about the anomaly?" The captain asked.

Alex looked at the readings with a confused look. "Sensors say…the anomaly has disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, sir." Alex said. Then a set of beeps came from his console. Alex's eyes widened just a bit. "Sir, we have an Imperial Excelsior class starship incoming bearing zero nine zero mark two nine zero."

"Shields up." Allensworth said.

The ISS Repulse came flying from below the Alexandria on its starboard side firing phasers, striking the underside of the Sovereign class ship.

"Lock phasers and return fire." Allensworth ordered.

A phaser beam lanced out from the saucer section of the Alexandria and struck the Repulse's port nacelle. More phaser fire erupted from the Alexandria and struck the Excelsior class ship. The ship spun out of control.

"Sir, its shields are down." McKenzie said.

"Those phaser blasts must've done more damage than we realized." Allensworth said.

"Actually, sir. Their shields were never up."

Allensworth turned around to face his security chief. "What?"

"Sir, sensors say the Repulse beamed down an away team to the planet's surface." Merriell said.

"McKenzie, fire Quantum torpedoes and destroy that ship. Once it's destroyed, lower the shields. I'll be leading an away team to the surface."

"Zofchak, Merriell, come with me."

"Sir…" Sparhawk said standing up.

"I know what you're going to say but this is something I need to do, Jason." Allensworth said as he headed for the turbolift.

Zofchak kissed Hoshi as he left his station and Kell Perim took over for Merriell as he got up from his chair.

The three of them, with phasers and tricorders, walked into the transporter room and stepped onto the transporter pad.

"The shields have been lowered for transport." The transporter chief said.

"Energize." Allensworth said.

The three of them dematerialized and moments later rematerialized on the planet's surface.

"I'll be damned. The Guardian of Forever." Dustin said.

"I figured you knew about this, regardless of how highly classified this is."

Suddenly, they came under phaser fire. The three of them dove for cover and returned fire.

"We have to keep them from entering the Guardian.

As the two sides exchanged phaser blasts, Allensworth saw one of the Imperial soldiers sprint for the Guardian.

"STOP HIM!" Allensworth yelled as he fired at the running soldier.

Merriell and Zofchak also fired at him but missed. The soldier leapt through the hole of the Guardian of Forever. Infuriated, Allensworth stood up and took out the remaining three Imperial soldiers.

After the threat was neutralized, the captain approached the Guardian.

"Guardian, where did he go?"

"HE HAS PASSED INTO WHAT WAS."

Jermaine tapped his comm. badge. "Allensworth to Alexandria."

Nothing.

Allensworth looked to his chief engineer, who nodded to him and tapped his own comm. badge. "Zofchak to Alexandria.

Nothing.

"YOUR VESSEL, YOUR BEGINNING. ALL THAT YOU KNEW…IS GONE." The Guardian said.


	3. The Guardian of Forever

Captain Allensworth and his two officers stood in front of the Guardian, trying to cope with what they had lost. It wasn't like they were destoryed or killed, they never existed, except in the minds of the three officers on the Guardian's planet.

"My question is why we are still here if the past has been changed?" Merriell asked.

"It's because there is a temporal field around the planet. Anything that is on the planet's surface when history is changed will be unaffected. that's why the Alexandria is gone; it wasn't protected by the temporal field." Dustin said.

Allensworth looked at the images the Guardian was showing. It was showing the incident at Talos IV with Captain Pike in command of the Enterprise.

"Dustin, you weren't recording when the gy leapt through the Guardian were you?" Allensworth asked.

"No sir, I wasn't." Zofchak replied.

Allensworth sighed as he turned back to face the Guardian. He knew that this was going to be troublesome. The only way to figure out what happened in the past was to watch the Guardian adn then re-watch it to wait for the moment to leap through because the Guardian can't reverse the images.

The three officers stood in front of the Guardian as history passed by them. Zofchak recorded the time on his tricorder. At the moment, it was showing the events of when Captain Kirk passed through the Guardian in 2267. Dustin pressed a few buttons on his tricorder making sure that he was recording the events. He looked up to see the images of Kirk stealing the Romulan cloaking device.

"Everything is normal, sir." Dustin said. "So far it shows nothing of change."

Allensworth sighed, trying to keep it himself but he noticed taht his operations officer and his chief engineer glance at him. The imags now showed the destruction of the Enterprise at teh Genesis planet.

"I wonder how much has been changed." Alex said.

"It's hard to tell right now." Dustin said. "So far nothing has...wait. That's not right."

The three peered into the Guardian. The events sen were those during the incident involving the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. It showed Enterprise fighting a Klingon battle cruiser and after a fierce battle the Enterprise came out victorious. The scenes shifted to Captain Spock standing in front of the captain's chair on a practically destroyed bridge.

"Guardian," Allensworth said. "Can you focus more on this moment in history?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Instead of showing random scenes from moments in history, the Guardian showed the events that happened in 2293. Spock ran down the corridor to where a group of security guards were standing. They moved out of the way of the Vulcan. As soon as he entered the room, he froze, his human side clearly trying to take over his Vulcan side. In front of him was McCoy kneeling next to a fallen Kirk. McCoy looked up to Spock, tears trying to break free from his control.

"He's dead."

Spock walked in further and hit the control panel on the wall to close the door and give them privacy. He stepped over to the body and dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes, his human side with complete control of his emotions.

"I have been and always shall be your friend." Spock said.

The scene changed to Khitomer where the Klingon/Federation peace conference was being held. The Federation president was giving his speech when a beam came out of nowhere and slammed into the chest of the president. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

"That definitely never happened." Dustin said.

The next scenes were of absolute horror. It showed battles between the Federation and the Klingon Empire with the Klingons winning most of the battles. Starship after starship fell at the hands of the Klingons. Planet after planet came under Klingon rule. The three officers were dismayed when they saw Klingon Birds of Prey in the skies above San Francisco firing their disruptors at the citizens and buildings below. The heart of Starfleet and the Federation lay in ruins.

"So that is what has changed." Allensworth said. "Kirk was killed so he was permanently put out of the way so the peace conference failed and the Klingon Empire took over the Federation."

"The assassin that killed the Federation president was Colonel West disguised as a Klingon." Zofchak said. "Apparently, those secret operatives within Starfleet thought we could fight off the Klingons. They were obviously wrong."

"It didn't stop there." Allensworth said. "My guess is that the reason why the Terran Empire sent someone through the Guardian to kill Kirk was so that they could weaken the Federation and take it over once they came through. Since they conqured the Klingons in their own universe, they must've thought they could do it here too."

"When is the best time to jump through?" Alex asked.

Dustin pressed a few buttons on his tricorder. "It looks like that Captain Kirk was killed after their dinner with the Klingons on the Enterprise-A. He was in his quarters so it must've been right before they were framed for firing on the Klingon ship and assassinating Chancellor Gorkon."

"So we jump before their dinner with the Klingons?" Alex asked.

Dustin nodded. "That should give us enough time to locate the Imperial soldier."

"We'll set our tricorders to detect any person out of temporal flux, aside from us." Allensworth said.

"Well, we'll have to go through about four hundred crewmembers. That was the standard complement aboard a Consitution class refit." Zofchak said.

"Right now, the plan is we leap through, locate and eliminate the Imperialist and get back. That should restore the timeline." Allensworth said.

"THAT IS CORRECT." The Guardian said. "IF YOU SUCCEED, TIME WILL BE RESTORED. IT WILL BE AS IF NONE OF YOU HAVE GONE."

Allensworth looked back at the Guardian and saw the images had restarted and were showing the events of when Kirk was aboard the USS Defiant when it was slipping through spatial interphase. Allensworth turned back to his two officers.

"I doubt we'll be able to move freely about wearing these uniforms, we'll have to stay low until we get some uniforms. And we by no means interfere with anything that will affect the course of history."

"Ten seconds, sir." Dustin said.

"Sir, what if we don't succeed?" Alex asked.

"We must succeed." The captain said.

The three of them leapt through the Guardian's event horizon, disappearing from their own time.


	4. Searching the Enterprise A

_Captain's Log: 9522.6: I have never trusted Klingons, and I never will. I will never forgive them for the death of my boy. It seems to me that our mission to escort the chancellor of the Klingon High Council to a peace meeting is problematic at best. Spock says that this could be a historic occasion. I'd like to believe him, but how on Earth can history get past people like me?_

Lieutenant Commander Zofchak walked through the corridors of E Deck on the Enterprise-A in a 23rd century uniform. He saw Lieutenant Valeris standing outside Captain Kirk's quarters talking to him. He smirked as he strolled past knowing that Lieutenant Valeris was recording Kirk's log so that it could be used against him at his trial. He could expose her right now but that would alter history and he was here to prevent it not add to it. His search of E Deck was complete. He decided to head down to Engineering.

Commander Merriell walked through G Deck also in a late 23rd century uniform trying to appear as a member of the crew. He had his tricorder hidden so people would not see the 24th century piece of technology. The tricorder was set to go off if he approached anyone that did not belong in the 23rd century other than himself, Captain Allensworth and Commander Zofchak.

He was on H Deck and found nothing and now searched G Deck. He passed a lot of crewmembers and found nothing. This time in Federation history was a crucial period. The Khitomer Accords would be signed in a few days but only if they found this assassin or would be assassin from the Terran Empire. They couldn't allow Captain Kirk be assassinated and destroy history.

Suddenly, his tricorder went off. He stopped in his tracks and looked around and didn't immediately see anyone. Then he saw someone give him a weird look. At first he dismissed the look because Alex was looking around hurriedly but this look was one of surprise and recognition as if he recognized Alex from the planet and not a look of intrigue.

Before Alex could do anything, the guy disappeared. Alex ran over to the guy's position but he was gone. He looked around and didn't see anyone who even resembled the guy. He continued down a corridor until he was alone. He then tapped his communicator that was positioned behind the 23rd century Starfleet insignia.

"Merriell to Allensworth." He said in a low voice.

"Go ahead." Allensworth replied in an equal tone level.

"I made visual contact but lost him. He knows we're here and looking for him."

"Acknowledged."

"He might go after Kirk now."

"He'll want to get Kirk when he's alone. Where would Kirk be now?

Suddenly the com system kicked on with Uhura's voice.

"Now hear this, all officers to the bridge. Klingon Battle Cruiser off the port bow. All officers to the bridge."

"Kirk will be on the bridge. I'm headed there. I'll stick by Kirk while you and Dustin continue searching the ship."

"Aye, sir. Merriell out."

Zofchak prowled through Engineering trying to look in place. He saw Scotty standing at a console in front of the warp core, which Dustin thought that particular area resembled Main Engineering aboard the Enterprise-D. He continued walking when his tricorder went off. He looked around and then saw some sudden movement out the corner of his eye. He crept over and saw no one. His tricorder was still going off and that meant the person was nearby. Suddenly, a fist ran across Dustin's face and he fell hard to the deck. He looked up and saw a person running off. Dustin slapped his communicator.

"Zofchak to Merriell. He's down in engineering. O Deck. I'm after him."

"I'm on my way." Merriell said.

Allensworth walked onto the bridge just as the Klingon ship came into view.

"Should we raise our shields, Captain?" Chekov asked.

"Never been this close." Kirk said.

"The Chancellor is undoubtedly awaiting our signal." Spock said.

"Uhura, hailing frequencies. Right standard rudder, bring us alongside." Kirk said as he walked up to the side of the helm.

"Right standard rudder, z plus five degrees."

"Channel open, sir." Uhura said.

A sound filled the bridge that was full of high tension.

"This is the starship Enterprise. Captain James Kirk commanding."

The screen switched from the Klingon ship to the face of the Klingon Chancellor.

"This is Kronos One. I am Chancellor Gorkon."

Kirk walked in front of the helm and stood between Chekov and Valeris trying to think on what to say next. Allensworth could see that Kirk was struggling to be peaceful with a race of people who have had nothing but hostilities towards the Federation. As the decades passed, the two sides developed an uneasy peace that had been broken from time to time with battles and skirmishes. One of those incidents resulted in the death of Kirk's son on the Genesis planet in 2285. Kirk had held a grudge since.

"Chancellor, we've been ordered to escort you through Federation space to your peace meeting on Earth."

"Thank you, Captain." Gorkon said.

"You would you and your party care to dine this evening aboard the Enterprise with my officers, as guests of the United Federation of Planets?"

Allensworth could see Uhura was a bit surprised by her captain's unexpected invitation.

"We would be delighted to accept your gracious invitation."

"We'll make arrangements to have you beamed aboard at nineteen thirty hours."

"I shall look forward to that."

The screen switched off and Kirk walked around the helm, his chair and past Spock.

"I hope you're happy." Kirk muttered as he walked past.

"Captain." Valeris said. Kirk stopped before he reached the turbolift. "There is a supply of Romulan Ale aboard. It might make the evening go more smoothly."

"I was just thinking that, Lieutenant." Kirk said just before he stepped into the turbolift. The doors closed after he stepped in and turned around to face everyone.

"Guess who's coming to dinner." Chekov said.


	5. Where's that damn torpedo?

Zofchak had pursued his target and had chased him all the way to the torpedo bay. The doors closed as Dustin approached the doors. They didn't open as he expected. He backed up and tried to go through them again but they did not open.

"Bastard locked the doors." Dustin muttered to himself.

Dustin knelt down and pulled out the access panel and attempted to get the doors open. He was trying to hurry but if he hurried too much, he wouldn't be able to correctly do the work and if he took too much time, he'd lose the Imperialist. He was so immersed in his task he failed to notice the person approaching him from behind. Suddenly, a foot came out and slammed into the doors, startling Zofchak. The kick was so hard that it unlocked the doors and they slid open. Dustin looked up to see Alex standing there. He stood up and shook his hand with a smile.

"Good job, Alex."

The two of them slowly entered the room with their phasers drawn. Oddly, the torpedo bay was empty. The two officers peered around the room waiting for something to jump out at them. The two walked down separate corridors of the torpedo bay. Suddenly, a foot came out from the darkness and slammed into Alex's hand that was holding the phaser. Merriell dropped his phaser but he didn't need a phaser to attack Kirk's would be assassin.

He immediately lunged onto the guy and they rolled around on the floor. Alex kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through the air. The guy landed on the deck with a thud but got back up to his feet and prepared himself to attack Merriell.

The Imperialist was about to attack when there was a sudden flash of light and the guy fell to the deck. Alex was a bit surprised but then smiled when he saw Dustin with his phaser drawn.

"Why didn't you vaporize him?" Alex asked.

"It would have set off the alarm. No one can fire an unauthorized phaser aboard a starship above the stun setting. But we do need to figure out something to do with him."

Alex nodded. "But what?"

They thought for a moment. Then Dustin grinned. "Help me open one of these torpedo casings."

Jermaine Allensworth subtly stalked Captain Kirk down the corridors heading to his quarters. The Klingons had just beamed back over to their own ship and Kirk was heading to his quarters to relax. The captain entered his quarters and the doors shut behind him. Allensworth continued walking only a bit more slowly of a pace than he was previously doing.

"Zofchak to Allensworth."

Jermaine looked around to see if he was alone in the corridor before tapping his communicator.

"Go ahead."

"We have neutralized the Imperialist."

"Great job. We should be sent back soon since we restored the timeline. Allensworth out."

Seconds later, Kirk emerged from his quarters tired and with an annoyed look on his face as he was heading to the turbolift.

Zofchak and Merriell put the torpedo back into its original spot. They stood up brushing off their hands.

Suddenly, the alarm klaxon went off. "TORPEDO ROOM. PLEASE CONFIRM…"

"We must have fired on the Chancellor's ship now." Dustin said.

"The timeline should have been restored." Alex said.

Both Alex and Dustin faded from the room just as Scotty came running into the room to check the inventory of the torpedoes.

All three of the officers emerged from the Guardian's time portal. They were back in their normal duty uniforms as if they had not changed at all. Once they were through they looked at each other and then back to the guardian.

"TIME HAS RESUMED ITS COURSE!" The Guardian said.

"It would appear that we have succeeded." Alex said.

Allensworth stood there for a second. It was clear that he was thinking about something.

"What did you do with the Imperialist? I know you can't fire phasers above the stun setting without setting off the alarm."

Alex and Dustin smiled and looked at each other.

2293

The Imperialist groggily came to from being stunned. He was in a small space, very tightly compacted and could not move anything. It was as if he was paralyzed. He could feel as if he was moving. He could not figure out where he was. He could hear voices though.

"Connect echo bars." One of them said. "Alter circuit A."

"Sensor." Another voice said.

He could hear a third voice but it was a bit muffled. It sounded like a speech of somesort.

"I'd give real money if he'd shut up."

He tried to move but he couldn't. He couldn't even move his mouth to cry out for help. Then he heard a pulsed beeping.

"We've got a heartbeat."

"Key, please."

"Key."

He heard another voice and he could make out the words this time.

"Where's that damn torpedo?"

"She's ready, Jim. Lock and load."

The Imperialist felt the movement change as if he slid into a slot. His eyes widened as he realized where he was. He was inside of a photon torpedo. It was no wonder he couldn't move. He had been crammed into the casing along with the materials inside needed to make it a weapon.

"Fire." Kirk ordered.

The Imperialist then felt a sudden jump in velocity and he moved every which way in space until the next thing he knew was extreme heat and then darkness.

Allensworth, Merriell and Zofchak materialized on the transporter platform. The transporter chief was a bit confused by how fast the mission took. The three of them headed for the bridge.

When the three of them walked onto the bridge, they received a group of confused looks.

"That was fast, sir." Sparhawk said.

"It's a temporal thing." Allensworth said as he sat down in his chair.

Merriell sat down at his station and almost immediately, his console started beeping.

"Sir, shuttlecraft Mythic is on an intercept course with us."

"Trinn, set a course."

"Aye, sir."

The Alexandria leapt into warp to rendezvous with the shuttle.

A few hours later, the shuttle had docked inside the Alexandria's shuttlebay and its pilot was on their way to the captain's ready room.

Captain Allensworth sat behind his desk when the door chimed.

"Come in." He said.

The doors separated revealing Lieutenant Laura Horodyski. She was still wearing her revealing Imperial uniform. She stepped into the room and the doors shut behind her.

"Report." Allensworth said.

The End.


End file.
